His More Promising Minion
by The Egyptian Ninja
Summary: What was going through Mr. L's head when he faced his leader? His enemies? His colleagues? Will he remember who he is before it's too late? An interpretation of Super Paper Mario following Mr. L. (Rated T just in case of future violence. Might be changed later)
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: This WILL be a purely solo story. I will not accept any entries for this story. That person knows who he is.**_

"You...You dirty traitor!" Luigi couldn't believe it! These Goombas played him into going with them instead of looking for the princess, and now the one Goomba that wasn't brainwashed turned to the enemy's side! Luigi was a coward, but not even he would break enough to join the bad guys.

Then the strange woman in front of him ordered the minions to pin him down. Before he could react, the minions piled over him. He struggled and fought to escape, but they overpowered him. In desperation, Luigi cried out for his brother to save him. Then, it became a struggle for his mind.

Nastasia had started the brainwashing process. Luigi cried out from the massive headache he was getting. He struggled to maintain his thoughts.

_Ack! What is she doing to me!? Wait who is she again? Stop it she's the enemy! How do I know she is? Darn it, Luigi! She's brainwashing me! Wait who's Luigi? Is that my name? Yes that's my name! I feel funny! Light...fading...Wait what's...light...again...? ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Stop...Stop it..! STOOOOOP!" Luigi cried out. He wouldn't let himself forget. No matter what happened!

"Boy you're quite the fighter. Just like that princess."

_Princess? Princess Peach? Wait who is that? GAH! STOP IT, LUIGI!_

Nastasia pushed her glasses up a little further, and the spell intensified. However, Luigi put up a good fight. Though he was fighting with all his strength. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Come on. Stop fighting. Any more powerful, and I might end up ruining your mind.'

"N...N...No...I...I..."

"Ugh. Yeah, um, I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm-a go ahead and go full power. Mmkay?" She pushed her glasses all the way onto her face. This is as intense as her power gets.

"N...Nygh...Nuh...Oooogggg..." Luigi was losing himself. Memories were fading.

He only had one memory left that wasn't tarnished. He was holding onto a man in red's hand desperately, as they were hanging from a ledge. Looming over them was a big turtle-like creature holding a young woman captive.

"_Bwa ha ha ha! You're through! Finally! The princess is mine!_

"_NO! LET ME GO!"_

_Luigi said something to the man, but he couldn't make it out._

"_...Sorry, L ...But I'll need to let go of you...That's alright with you, right?"_

_Luigi said something in response, but again it was gargled up in his memory._

"_...Sorry." And with that, the man in red let go of Luigi._

Luigi was getting tunnel vision as the memory ended. He couldn't even remember his own name. All he could remember was that the man in red called 'L', but he was sure it was just a nickname.

_L...Mister...Mr. L. Yeah...I'll go with that for now._ And that's when he passed out.

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna have to ask you minions to carry this man and bring him to the Count. This one is not fully with the program, yet." And with that, the minions carried the unconscious Luigi to their leader, Count Bleck.


	2. Meeting the Boss

_This feeling...What is this feeling? It's not pain. But it's not comforting in the slightest. I feel...odd._

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! You are awake then, minion? What do you go by?"

"...What do I go by...? My name...? I don't know..."

"Hmmmm...Intriguing, mused Count Bleck. Well what shall you answer to, then?"

"Hmm...I go by...Mr. L."

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! Then open your eyes, Mr. L! Count Bleck demands it!"

Mr. L opened his eyes only to see more black. He almost wanted to close his eyes because it seemed like the world was darker now than when his eyes were closed. "It's dark...Am I blind?"

"Far from it. In fact, your eyes may be more open than ever in your life."

"...What is this feeling? I don't like this. I feel...I feel like I've been drained. Almost as though I'm alive in a dead body. Why is this?" Mr. L felt his back being pressed against something. He sat up, his head spinning slightly. He looked up to see a freaky blue man with a cape and a monacle. "Who are you?"

The blue man gave a theatrical bow. "The man you see before you...is Count Bleck. The man that is your new master...is Count Bleck. And the man who will end the existence of all worlds-"

"-Is Count Bleck I get the point I didn't need your whole biography I only asked for your name for goodness sake!" Mr. L was bitter. He was hoping for a straight answer. Now he just wished the whole world would just shut up!

"Hmm I see...Muttered Count Bleck." Bleck tipped his hat over his eyes. "...Nastasia! To me!"

Nastasia appeared next to Count Bleck. "You rang, Count?"

"Nastasia. Take him to his new chamber. Make sure to tend to our Mr. L's requirements." Count Bleck vanished, along with the Dark Prognosticus.

"...Follow me." Nastasia and Mr. L jumped down. Mr. L found himself in a giant room. No really. That was it. Nothing but lots and lots of room.

_Really? This is it? Laaaaaaaame!_

"Is there anything you need to be satisfied, Mr. L?"

"Yeah. A bed, a bathroom, a kitchen - with food, mind you. Let's see, what else...?" _Hmm...Ah! I got it!_ "Parts for a robot. Lot's of them for a big robot! I have a nasty plan for them..."

"Right away." With a bow, Nastasia left. Mr. L had begun formulating ideas for his machine The weapons, the shields, the secondary functions, the comfort. He started grinning. That red man won't know what hit him.


End file.
